Innocently Convicted
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy gets a vision and helps Michael Scofield. Why would the PTB send her a vision of a man who had broken out of prison. Part of the Cordelia Chase Series
1. Chapter 1

Title: Money Talks

Title: Innocently Convicted  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail:  
Rating: NC-17 (eventually)  
Category: C/M (Cordy/Michael Scofield) Angel/Prison Break Crossover  
Notes: This is part of the Cordelia Chase series that Sunscorched and I are doing. Scorch and I are trying to see how many books, cartoons, games and other shows to get Cordy in a pair her up with. So there will be stories from the both of us.  
Disclaimer: The characters from Angel and Prison Break do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money, and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

Chapter One

Cordy screamed and crashed to the floor as a vision over took her. The pain ripping at her mind, feeling everything that the person was.

It was an attractive man; with bright blue eyes, someone, something was after him. Who ever had sent this demon wanted this man dead in a big way and he was going to need help. There kind of help.

"Angel, guys." Cordy called out from her place on the floor.

Silence.

A frown marred her beautiful face and the confusion was replaced. She was alone. Forcing herself to stand, she made her way to the weapons cabinet pulling out a crossbow, sword, and some stakes just in case. Walking over to the desk, she grabbed Angel's car keys.

"He is so going to kill me." Cordy muttered to herself as she headed outside.

XXXXX

Michael ran around a corner trying to hide from the men that were chasing him, he had left Chicago and his brother. Nothing seemed to work they were relentless and they seemed to be after him more than any of the others.

"Scofield stop right there or I will shoot." Said a deep voice from behind him.

Michael stopped knowing that there was no place he could hide he was a perfect target. There was no thinking or talking his way out of this one, maybe if they caught him Lincoln would have a chance to get completely away. Slowly raising his hands, he turned towards the voice that was behind him.

A black car screeched around and the corner, the FBI agent that had been following him dived out of the way just in time so that he wasn't mowed down by it. The vehicle came to a screeching halt in front of Michael and the door was pushed open.

Michael's jaw dropped as he saw the driver, a very attractive brunette.

"Get in or do you just want me to leave you here?" Cordy growled at him.

Without a thought, Michael climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, as the woman put her foot to the metal and sped off.

The FBI Agent climbed out of the rubbish that he had been caught up in; his line of sight had been compromised so that he had been unable to see a licence plate. Raising his eyes upwards to the sky, he glared.

"Someone up there must really hate me, or like him." The man mumbled as he continued brushing the garbage of his very nice suit.

XXXXX

Michael didn't' say anything to her on the drive back, but he kept glancing in her direction confusion was clearly written on his features.

They finally pulled up to a large hotel, which confused him even more. That was something he didn't like, he liked to be in control, well as much as he could.

Once they were inside Michael noticed that it wasn't a working hotel, well not in the normal sense.

"Thank you for your help, but why did you help me?"

Cordy was frozen to the spot just for a moment as she stared at him with all the pain and the rescuing she didn't notice how good looking he was.

"That is a long story. I'm Cordelia Chase, you can call me Cordy." She held out her hand.

Michael took hold of it and slowly shook it. "Michael Scofield, nice to meet you Cordy."

Angel and the others walked into the hotel, the vampire frowned as he saw his seer and a strange man shaking hands and staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

With a growl Angel stalked across to them pulling Cordy away when he realised that she wasn't going to move on her own.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Angel this is Michael Schofield, Michael this is Angel."

"Hello Angel it's very nice to meet you." Michael said as he held out his hand.

Cordy elbowed him. "I had a vision." She muttered under her breath.

Angel rolled his eyes and took hold of the other man's hand and shaking it.

"I'm glad that she was there, alone, to help you. All by herself." Angel glared at her.

"You weren't around and if you remembered to either charge or turn on your cell we wouldn't have a problem. For someone with great hearing you certainly can be deaf for certain things."

"Look I should go there are lots of people looking for me and I don't want you to get into any trouble." Michael said, stopping and looking at the two of them in confusion as they started to laugh.

"We were meant to help you and I have a feeling that you are meant to help us to." Cordy said with a grin taking hold of his arm. "We'd better find a room you can crash in."

"Cordy can I have a word with you please." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Not now Angel we have a….." Cordy started to scream, clutching her head as her body collapsed.

Michael caught her slowly lowering her to the floor in his arms. He hated this, the pain she was going through it was as if he could feel it himself. Michael knew that he didn't look at the world like most people but that was the way he was. He held here until the screams died away.

Angel didn't like this one bit. Cordy was his seer, he was her champion what did this Michael person have that they needed.

Cordy opened her eyes and smiled she reached up and touched his eyes. "It's the way you see things, that's what we need." She whispered.

TBC


End file.
